okaa-san!
by wsa krisna
Summary: boruto tidak mau melihat kesedihan di wajah ibunya, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk membahagiakannya. warn : incest, lemon, Oneshoot.


**Title :**

 **Okaa-san!**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, Incest, OOC, 17+, Typo, Dll.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pikiran Bocah, Syuuhh~Syuuhh Sana~**_

.

.

.

Tubuh kecil itu berbalik arah setelah mendaratkan sebuah tamparan di wajah pemuda berambut kuning hingga terlihat jelas bekas tamparan di sana.

 _Brakh.._

Suara pintu atap berbunyi nyaring disana, kesunyian mengisi kekosongan. Si pemuda hanya diam saja, sebelum akhirnya si pemuda beranjak dari posisi bersandarnya meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian menuju pintu atap dan pulang ke rumah karena memang hari sudah sore dan seluruh siswa sudah pulang.

.

Berjalan santai dengan memasukkan salah satu tangannya pada saku celana sedangkan tangan lain menjinjing tas sekolahnya yang memang tas setiap pelajar sekolah di Jepang semuanya sama.

Semilir angin memainkan anak rambut pirangnya, namanya Boruto Uzumaki atau sekarang adalah Boruto Hyuuga... yah karena 3 tahun lalu saat usianya masih13 tahun lebih ayahnya Naruto Uzumaki meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil meninggalkan dirinya, adiknya Himawari dan ibunya Hinata Hyuuga.

Memasuki sebuah toko obat dia kemudian berjalan menuju meja kasir yang disana sudah ada seorang pria paruh baya mengenakan jas khas seorang dokter.

Pria paruh baya yang melihat kedatangan seorang pemuda yang _beberapa bulan_ terakhir ini _selalu_ datang kemari. menyambutnya hangat, "Ah, Boruto-kun cuaca sedang agak buruk kupikir kau tidak akan datang kesini." Sapanya dengan senyum halus.

"Sensei, seperti biasa." Menghiraukan sapaan si Pria paruh baya yang dipanggil 'sensei' itu, Boruto memilih to the point mengenai tujuannya kemari. pria tua itu hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca obat, entah obat apa itu _siapa yang tahu_.

"Oh, ini dia. cukup 1/2 pil saja, itu akan membantumu tidur nyenyak sampai pagi. Tanpa _**gangguan**_ apapun." Ucap pria paruh baya tersebut. Tanpa disadari Boruto menyeringai tipis.

Akhir-akhir ini boruto selalu mengalami gejala susah tidur, selain masalah sekolah yang ribet minta ampun. Masalah dengan Sarada -kekasih-nya itu juga tiada henti dan berakhir dengan putusnya hubungan mereka tadi di atap.

"Meminum obat tidur setiap saat, masalahmu cukup berat juga. Ya!"

Suara feminim yang dikenalnya, Mata sebiru samudera itu bertemu dengan onyx hitam sekelam malam. Uchiha Sarada mantan pacarnya itu ada disini.

"Sedang ada kau disini?" Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan Sarada memperlihatkan _'sesuatu'_ yang biasa dilihatnya ada pada daftar belanja bulanan ibu dan adiknya. _'Pembalut, ew.'_

.

"Yang tadi siang itu, beneran?"

Mereka -Boruto dan Sarada- keluar dari toko obat tadi, berjalan bersama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat masih menjalin hubungan kekasih.

"Kau sendiri yang minta'kan?"

Benar, Sarada sendiri yang memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. "Tapi, kamu tak pernah bicara soal susah tidur. Kamu seperti tak memikirkan semua masalahmu."

"Aku cuma menyimpannya, tak baik membawa masalah pribadi ke sekolah'kan."

"Kita sepasang kekasih, apa masih kurang supaya kau mau membagi bebanmu?"

Gadis bermata hitam itu menatap pada mata shappire, meminta penjelasan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu sibuk di Osis dan juga akan segera mengikuti olimpiade sains. Pikiranmu pasti sedang berat sekarang. Kurasa itu alasan yang cukup." Cengiran lebar seperti biasa diperlihatkannya.

Matanya melebar tak percaya pada perkataan pemuda disampingnya, "Boruto kau..."

 _'Pacar pengertian, eh?'_

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..."

Suara menggema ke segala penjuru ruangan, _sepi sekali_. Melangkah menuju dapur hanya mendapati seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang yang mencapai paha. Mengenakan apron berwarna hijau muda dengan dalaman baju putih lengan pendek dengan celana hitam panjang sedikit ketat. Wanita itu berbalik, senyum hangat tercetak diwajahnya.

"Boruto kau sudah pulang? mandilah dulu, lalu bersiaplah makan malam."

"Ya, Kaa-san."

.

.

.

Makan malam yang tenang, dengan masakkan ibunya yang luar biasa lezat. Hanya dinikmati berdua, dirinya (Boruto) dan ibunya (Hinata).

"Kaa-san!"

"Ya!"

"Himawari kemana?"

Hal yang kurang adalah adiknya, Himawari usianya 4 tahun lebih muda darinya dan duduk dibangku smp. Biasanya adiknya itu yang paling cepat pulang ke rumah.

"Hima-chan katanya menginap di rumah bibimu. Pamanmu Konohamaru ada urusan keluar kota seminggu, jadi Hanabi meminta hima-chan menginap menemaninya." Jawab ibunya. Boruto mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Bila dipikir-pikir, ibunya masihlah sangat cantik, kulit putih mulus, wajah yang terbilang luar biasa cantik, ukuran payudara ibunya juga cukup besar dan masih kencang. Lalu kenapa ibunya tidak menikah lagi?

Boruto selalu melihat wajah ibunya yang bersedih saat memandang poto alm. ayahnya dan sungguh, Boruto tak ingin melihat wajah bersedih ibunya segala cara akan dilakukannya. **Ya** , _segala cara_.

.

Ibunya sedang mandi sekarang, dengan perlahan Boruto berjalan kearah pintu apartemen keluarganya dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Mengingat hari sudah malam dan tak mungkinkan ada yang berkunjung malam-malam begini.

Saat melewati dapur ia dapat melihat secangkir teh hangat yang biasa di minum ibunya setelah mandi, bergerak maju mendekati meja makan tempat di mana cangkir teh itu berada. Sedikit menengok kearah kamar mandi yang letaknya berada didekat pintu masuk dapur dimana ibunya masih menjalani rutinitas mandinya. Boruto merogoh saku celana sekolah yang masih dikenakannya, sebuah botol obat tidur yang dibelinya tadi sore. Membukanya kemudian mengeluarkan satu pil-nya. Dia menyimpan botol obat itu pada saku celananya lagi, pil itu dibagi duanya kemudian salah satu bagian itu diremukkan oleh dua jari telunjuk dan tengah kemudian memasukkannya pada cangkir teh milik ibunya biasanya dia hanya memasukkan 1/4 obat tidurnya tapi sekarang entah kenapa dia memasukkan 3/4 dari obat tersebut. Terserahlah, besok juga hari minggu.

Mengaduk isi cangkir tersebut dengan pelan membuat obat yang dimasukkannya cepat larut, setelah selesai dia melangkah menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebutir apel untuk dinikmatinya di kamar sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Secara kebetulan saat dirinya akan keluar dari dapur dia berpapasan dengan ibunya yang baru selesai mandi. Rambut panjangnya masihlah basah, dia mengenakan mantel mandi berwarna lavender warna kesukaannya.

"Boruto? kau belum tidur? tak biasanya."

Boruto hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya sambil memperlihatkan sebutir apel yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"Kaa-san, pintu masuk sudah ku kunci, jadi kaa-san tak perlu repot-repot menguncinya."

Hinata tersenyum kepada anaknya, "Arigatou.."

"Bukan apa-apa, Kaa-san cepat tidurlah pasti capek mengurusi restoran-restoran warisan ayah."

"Ya, tapi Kaa-san ingin menghabiskan tehnya dulu."

Hinata yang sudah berada didepan meja makan segera meraih cangkir tehnya yang sudah dicampur obat tidur. Obat tidur itu bila sudah dicampur dengan sesuatu seperti minuman akan larut dengan cepat dan tidak akan meninggalkan bau.

Boruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ibunya sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kamar ibunya.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.13 malam, efek obat tidur itu harusnya sudah bekerja tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Memantapkan hatinya dia yang sekarang mengenakan baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan celana pendek biru tua melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Membukanya kemudian berjalan sedikit mengendap kearah kamar ibunya. suasana yang gelap tidak membuatnya kesulitan berjalan.

Tangan kanannya memegang knop pintu kamar ibunya memutarnya sedikit dan membukanya, kamar ibunya pastilah takkan di kunci karena biasanya adiknya Himawari akan datang ke kamar ibunya bila mengalami mimpi buruk.

Dapat dilihat olehnya wajah cantik milik ibunya namun masih memperlihatkan kesedihan dihatinya. Boruto melangkah mendekat pintu kamar sudah dia tutup rapat, wajahnya yang menyerupai ayahnya itu berubah sedih saat melihat kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajah cantik ibunya.

 _'Sampai sekarangpun kau belum bisa melupakan ayah Kaa-san?'_

Kematian ayahnya pastilah menjadi pukulan berat bagi ibunya walaupun ayahnya meninggalkan warisan yang banyak tetap saja ada rasa kesepian di hati ibunya.

Tangan tannya bergerak mengelus pipi putih ibunya memberikan belaian penuh sayang. Dia mulai duduk di tepi ranjang di dekat tubuh ibunya yang terselimuti selimut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah ibunya dan mulai menciuminya dimulai dari pipi kiri lalu ke pipi kanan kemudian dia mulai mengecupi bibir ranum ibunya itu.

berawal dari 1 tahun lalu Boruto tak sengaja mendengar igauan ibunya yang terus memanggil nama ayahnya Naruto. Kemudian, dia mulai memikirkan rencana supaya ibunya tidak selalu bersedih lagi. Berbekal obat tidur yang dibeli dari toko obat dengan alasan _'susah tidur'_ dia berhasil mendapatkan obat tersebut.

Awalnya, dulu dia hanya akan mencium sampai memegang kedua payudara ibunya itupun dilakukannya beberapa kali dalam sebulan, namun akhir-akhir dia terlalu sering melakukannya sampai obat yang biasanya dia beli 3 bulan sekali kini menjadi 1 bulan sekali. Kejarangan Himawaripun menjadi faktor pendukung dalam hal ini.

Menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh ibunya sehingga terlihatlah Yukatta tidur biru muda yang menutupi tubuh ibunya, dia menindih tubuh sang ibu dengan kedua tangan aktif meremas kedua payudara ibunya yang masih tertutup kain dan bibir terus mencium bibir ranum ibunya.

2 menit kemudian dia selesai melakukan tahap awal, biasanya dia akan selesai hanya dengan begini raut wajah ibunyapun selalu berubah senang mungkin dia bermimpi bertemu ayahnya dan melakukan hubungan _'itu'_.

Tapi kali ini tidak, tangannya melepas pengait celananya lalu melorotkan celana dalamnya yang kini terlihatnya kejantanannya yang mengeras dan membesar. _'Ini untuk kebahagiaan Kaa-san!'_

Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjepit hidung ibunya membuat kepala bersurai indigo itu bergerak-gerak kehabisan nafas sampai akhirnya ibunya membuka mulutnya dan saat itulah Boruto memasukkan kejantanannya yang memiliki panjang 16cm dan lebar 5cm cukup besar menurutnya walau Sarada komplain bahwa itu terlalu besar untuk remaja yang akan memasuki usia 17 tahun dari Sarada entah dari mana gadis ini mengetahui hal tersebut.

Walaupun hanya masuk hanya setengahnya saja Boruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya jepitan pada hidung ibunya sudah dilepasnya agar dia bisa bernafas seperti semula walau tak beraturan.

" _Hemmpphh_... _Hemmpphh_..."

Laju sodokannya semakin cepat begitu pula dengan deru nafas keduanya yang semakin tak beraturan sampai akhirnya

 _Crott.. Crott.. Crott.._

Spermanya keluar didalam mulut sang ibu membawa kenikmatan bagi dirinya, entah sadar atau tidak Hinata menelan semua sperma hingga habis membuat Boruto yang melihatnya panik takut-takut jika ibunya bangun dan mengetahui ini.

Tapi untungnya itu tidak terjadi karena kedua mata ibunya masih terpejam damai seolah yang baru terjadi hanyalah terjadi dialam mimpi.

.

Membuka ikatan Yukatta sang ibu hingga terlihatlah Bra berwarna biru muda yang menahan beban payudara sang ibu yang bisa dikategorikan **BIG** membuat dirinya meneguk ludah berkali-kali. dulu, apakah dirinya sewaktu bayi menyusu disana?

Nafsu mulai merangkak memasuki raganya, dengan tangan sedikit gemetar karena pertama kalinya. Payudara putih mulus dengan puting berwarna cokelat muda dapat dilihatnya dalam cahaya remang-remang ini. Sekali lagi Boruto meneguk ludahnya berat.

Mendekatkan wajahnya kesana kemudian menggigit pelan puting bagian sebelah kanan. " _Ahh_.." Suara kenikmatan sang ibu membangkitkan rasa percaya dirinya, lalu mulailah tangan kanannya meremas payudara sebelah kiri sedangkan yang sebelah kanan, Boruto kembali menyusu seperti bayi menghisap dan menggigit terus dilakukannya. Bukan hanya yang sebelah kanan tapi juga payudara yang sebelah kiri secara bergantian dihisap dan digigitnya.

" _Ahhh_... _Ahhh_..."

Desahan sang ibu membuatnya terus melakukannya berulang-ulang, kedua tangannya terus meremas sedangkan dirinya kembali mencium bibir ranum ibunya yang sedikit terbuka. Tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu, Boruto memasukkan lidahnya kedalam menyapu rongga mulutnya dan mengabsen deretan gigi ibunya.

Terus berlanjut hingga tak di duga tubuh ibunya sedikit bergetar dan membusungkan dadanya seperti mengalami orgasme. _'Orgasme?'_

Boruto mengakhiri ciuman dan remasannya, matanya memandangi wajah damai dan senang ibunya, walaupun dalam keadaan tidak sadar ibunya seperti menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

 _'Okaa-san!'_ Batinnya.

.

Matanya sedikit menyipit ke arah samping tepatnya pada kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamar ibunya. Dapat dilihatnya dalam cahaya yang temaram yang berasal dari luar jendela, pada tanggal 3 hari lalu yang dilingkari sampai 7 hari kedepan. _'Apa maksudnya ini?'_ pikirnya bingung. Dan secara tak sengaja dia melihat beberap bungkus _'Pembalut?'_ dia tahu itu karena beberapa kali dia disuruh oleh ibunya untuk membeli ini tergeletak _cantik_ di bawah dekat ranjang.

 _'Jangan-jangan...'_

Pandangannya kini megarah pada ibunya yang masih tidur damai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dengan segenap kepercaya dirian yang mulai terbentuk kembali. Boruto melorotkan celana dalam ibunya yang sudah _basah_ karena kegiatannya tadi. Dengan hati-hati kaki sebelah kanannya ibunya diangakat keatas, dirinya kini berjongkok di dekat daerah kewanitaan sang ibu. Tegukan ludah beberapa kali dengan keberanian yang kembali bangkit diarahkannya kejantanannya pada lubang kewanitaan sang ibu dengan perlahan.

Kepala kejantanannya mulai memasuki lubang milik sang ibu, baru memasuki bagian mulutnya saja sebuah sensasi panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Kejantanannya yang berukuran 16cm itu sudah masuk setengahnya, rasa sempit dirasakannya saat miliknya memasuki wilayah yang dulu pernah dilewatinya saat lahir. Dengan sekali hentakan keras kejantanannya kini sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

" _Ouhh/Ahnn_..."

Rasa nikmat dapat dirasakannya sekarang, begitu pula sang ibu dia juga pasti meraskan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

Apartemen yang dibeli ibunya ini adalah apartemen khusus yang dibangun kedap suara sehingga suara keras yang ditimbulkan tidak akan terdengar keluar sehingga Boruto merasa ini aman-aman saja.

Pinggulnya mulai di maju-mundurkan perlahan setiap goyangannya mengirimkan kenikmatan tiada tara ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Masih dengan mengangkat kaki dan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, Boruto kembali menjilati puting susu ibunya yang harus ia akui memiliki rasa lebih nikmat ketimbang milik kekasihnya. Yah, tadi sore mereka kembali jadian gara-gara Sarada yang merasa semuanya hanya salah paham dan marah sesaat. Mereka juga sering melakukan ini dan itu walau belum ke tahap - _keluar-masuk-_ dan _maju-mundur Cantik~_.

Boruto kemudian mengubah posisi ini menjadi dirinya menyamping memeluk ibunya dari samping. Tubuh ibunya yang dalam keadaan tidak sadar membantunya dalam mengubah-ubah posisi. Setelah posisi dia memeluk sang ibu dan dirasa nyaman, dia kembali memanju-mundurkan kejantanannya yang masih didalam dan kedua tangan yang asyik meremas dan memelintir puting susu sang ibu.

Cukup lama dia melakukan hal ini sampai dia merasakan tubuh yang dpeluknya kembali bergetar di barengi sesuatu yang hangat membasahi adik yang berada didalamnya.

Senyum puas terbentuk diwajahnya, kemudian dia mengubah posisinya dengan membuat kedua kaki sang ibu mengait punggungnya. Kembali memasukkan kejantanannya yang masih mengeras kedalam lubang kewanitaan ibunya.

Bergerak terus memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya kedua tangannya asyik meremas kedua payudara besar dan masih kencang sang ibu. Tak lupa bibirnya dengan nafsu membara melumat habis bibir ranum ibunya, lidahnya terus mengajak bermain lidah sang lidah yang akhirnya ikut membalas saling bersilat untuk memperlihatkan kehebatan masing-masing.

Boruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat dirasa tubuh sang ibu kembali bergetar membawanya pada orgasme ke-tiganya. Kedua tangan sang ibu meremas sprai di sisi-sisinya sedeikit meringis menahan suara.

" _Hemmhh_..."

Dadanya membusung memperlihatkan rasa nikmat yang dialaminya. Dan hal itu membuat Boruto kembali mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya kedua tangannya semakin aktif meremas dan sesekali bibirnya menggigit dan menghisap payudara snag ibu yang mengeluarkan cairan yang rasanya _hmm_ , mengingatkan dirinya sewaktu bayi.

Tubuhnya bergetar hal sama juga dialami tubuh ibunya cairan hangat kembali dirasakan kejantanannya membuat gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

 _Crott.. Crott.. Crott.. Crott.._

Pengeluaran sperma keduanya dan orgasme ke-empat sang ibu membawa tubuhnya serasa melayang jauh.

Denga hati-hati, dia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang dibarengi keluarnya cairan sperma yang menyatu dengan cairan kewanitaan sang ibu. Tapi dia tak perlu khawatir toh ibunya sedang kedatangan _'tamu'_ bulanan.

Menyusu pada payudara ibunya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia tutup kembali gunung kembar itu dengan Bra biru muda. Dia sudah merapikan Yukatta tidur ibunya tak lupa dia membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma di bagian bawah dan bibir ibunya untuk menghindari kecurigaan.

Tak lupa dia mencium dan melumat bibir ranum ibunya yang membuatnya ketagihan. Ia mengelap keringat di wajah sang Ibu kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan sayang.

 _'Apapun asal ibu bahagia.'_

Walaupun harus menanggung dosa besar akan tetap ia lakukan asal sang ibu bahagia.

.

.

.

 **End!**

 **Siapa saja tolong jangan bunuh akuu... T_T**

 **Entahlah no coment untuk fict ini :v**

 **Fict incest pertama saya dengan main pair yang pertama pula (mungkin) Wkwkwk. Kalian mungkin akan mengatakan kurang hot tapi ketahuilah menulis sesuatu seperti ini tanpa pengalaman nyata susahnya minta ampun :P**

 **okelah, komenlah sesuka kalian di kotak Review...**

 **Wsa-** _ **Dhorr**_

 **Waaaaaa!**


End file.
